


Fortis manes

by Nemesis01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01
Summary: Scorpius è un Auror e lavora a stretto contatto con Harry Potter. È innamorato di Albus che però ha una relazione con un suo collega. Infine c'è James, un cantante in erba e gestore di uno dei pub più in voga del Mondo Magico che porta su di sé il peso di un amore non ricambiato. Le loro vite (incasinate, complesse, maldestre) sono collegate da tanti cavilli che, una volta svelati, scioglieranno la matassa.





	1. Life on standby

#  ****

# 

#  **1.** **Life on standby**

Harry Potter appoggiò la tazza di caffè vuota sulla propria scrivania e, sebbene fosse notte inoltrata, rifletté sul fatto che ci sarebbero volute ancora due ore per terminare il proprio turno al Ministero della Magia.

Da qualche mese, dopo circa una trentina d’anni di onorata carriera, era stato promosso a “Capo del Dipartimento Auror”; questa nuova carica gli aveva permesso uno stile di vita più pacato e, al contempo, noioso. Lui non era tipo da scartoffie o ragionamenti logici, a cui preferiva di gran lunga l’azione, quella che lo faceva finire al San Mungo con qualche arto da ricostruire, ma non aveva potuto rifiutare la proposta del Primo Ministro, Kingsley Shackelbot, e, quindi, adesso si ritrovava sommerso da fascicoli enormi a cui doveva proprio dare un’occhiata.

Si sistemò gli occhiali tondi sul naso, dato che erano scivolati, e afferrò la cartellina in cima alla pila. C’erano stati diversi furti nei locali del Mondo Magico e il primo fascicolo esaminato riguardava proprio uno di questi; in particolare si riferiva ad un locale il cui nome gli suonava familiare: “The Wizard Pandemonium”.

Perché ricordava quel nome?

Provò a scavare nei meandri della memoria senza alcun esito; si sentiva assopito, nonostante la caffeina appena assunta.

Lesse il verbale degli Auror che erano intervenuti e si schiaffeggiò la fronte nel notare che sul foglio in basso si leggeva la firma di James Sirius Potter, nelle vesti di responsabile del pub.

Era da un mese che non aveva notizie da suo figlio. Dopo la scuola il suo primogenito aveva preso casa a Clapham Junction, un piccolo sobborgo della Londra babbana, che manteneva grazie al lavoro come titolare del locale dove ogni tanto si esibiva con la sua band. 

Era stato proprio durante uno dei suoi concerti che un mago aveva fatto irruzione con dei fumogeni incantati e, così facendo, si erano portati via metà dell’incasso. James aveva rischiato di dover chiudere ma fortunatamente la recluta Malfoy, che in quel momento si trovava lì come cliente, era riuscita a intervenire bloccando i ladruncoli restituendo il maltolto al The Wizard Pandemonium.

L’assunzione di Scorpius era stata fatta in concomitanza alla propria promozione e Harry era stato molto turbato, almeno all’inizio, per quell’arrivo inatteso e inaspettato. Non tanto perché fosse un ex Serpeverde, né per la sua impeccabile carriera scolastica, quanto per il nome che si portava dietro: Malfoy.

Dopo la Guerra Magica, infatti, i Malfoy avevano provato a risanare la loro reputazione e se l’erano cavata con una multa, ma non erano mai riusciti a farlo del tutto. Narcissa, che non aveva mai ricevuto il Marchio Nero, se l’era cavata, mentre Draco e Lucius avevano trascorso qualche mese ad Azkaban, pur avendo sostenuto di essere stati minacciati e maledetti dal Signore Oscuro.

Harry non aveva mai apprezzato quei vigliacchi dei Malfoy ma doveva ammettere che Scorpius era sempre stato diverso dalla sua famiglia. Durante gli anni scolastici aveva legato molto con suo figlio Albus, tanto che il ragazzo aveva trascorso con loro quasi tutte le vacanze natalizie. A mente fredda, Harry aveva ponderato l’idea che anche Draco sarebbe potuto essere un mago migliore se gli fossero state impartite altre priorità dal proprio nucleo familiare; per fortuna, Scorpius era stato salvato.

Il Capo del Dipartimento Auror posò il faldone sulla scrivania e si tolse gli occhiali per massaggiarsi la fronte: tutto quel pensare e congetturare gli stava facendo venire il mal di testa. D’un tratto, però, qualcuno bussò alla porta dell’ufficio spezzando quella quiete.

\- Avanti, - disse l’uomo, invitando ad entrare chiunque altri fosse ancora in ufficio a quell’ora.

\- Buonasera signor Potter, - salutò. Neanche a farlo apposta, Scorpius aveva fatto capolino nel suo ufficio.

\- Oh, buonasera Scorpius! Che ci fai ancora qui? –

\- Credo di aver appena finito, signore. Sono venuto a consegnarle l’ultimo verbale per la questione de “I tre manici di scopa” … -

\- Cos’è successo? –

\- Nulla di preoccupante… si era scatenata una rissa e io e Drake siamo intervenuti. –

\- Lui dov’è adesso? –

\- Beh, quando siamo rientrati ha detto di non sentirsi troppo bene, quindi mi sono offerto di restare qui a riempire i moduli necessari e… eccomi qui! –

\- Oh, molto bene. Grazie Scorpius, sei impeccabile come sempre. –

\- Grazie signor Potter, - disse il ragazzo chinando il capo in un cenno di rispetto, - se non c’è altro da fare, io… -

\- Oh, sì, vai pure ragazzo. Buona serata! –

\- Buonanotte, magari! –

\- Buonanotte? Andiamo, così giovane e già vai a dormire? –

\- Sono tre giorni che resto in ufficio ben oltre la mezzanotte, signor Potter. In tutta onestà, al momento la mia massima perversione è composta da un letto accogliente e un bel duvet morbido. –

Harry rise e scosse il capo leggermente, - Salutami Albus, allora. –

\- Se è ancora sveglio lo farò senz’altro, - rispose il ragazzo sorridendo. Infine, salutò l’uomo con un cenno riverente prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

Scorpius si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi che, a differenza del padre, aveva lasciato crescere fin sopra le spalle; li portava sempre sciolti e fluenti, vagamente spettinati. Il ragazzo si avviò stancamente verso l’uscita perché sì, era decisamente ora di tornare a casa, fare una doccia calda e infilarsi sotto le coperte.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Quando Teddy era partito lasciandosi l’Inghilterra alle spalle aveva chiesto ad Albus di occuparsi del proprio bilocale. Il secondo dei Potter aveva accettato di buona lena ma, nonostante lo stipendio da tirocinante al San Mungo, non riusciva a gestire tutte le spese che comportava quell’appartamento e aveva parlato con il suo migliore amico, Scorpius H. Malfoy, dell’idea di voler subaffittare l’altra stanza dell’immobile. Il ragazzo aveva colto la pluffa al balzo e si era proposto come coinquilino; così, da circa un paio di mesi, i due avevano iniziato a condividere la casa e le spese correlate. 

Vista l’ora tarda Scorpius era entrato in punta di piedi, completamente al buio, per evitare di fare rumore e svegliare il suo coinquilino. Si tolse il mantello e gli stivali pesanti, riponendo entrambe le cose nell’armadio all’ingresso, quando d’improvviso si accese la luce.

\- Oh, bentornato! –

\- Ciao Al! Ti saluta tuo padre. –

\- Ehm, ok. –

\- Come mai ancora sveglio? –

\- Non ho molto sonno e stavo per andare a preparare una tisana rilassante… ne vuoi una anche tu? –

\- Vorrei andare a fare una doccia ma ammetto che non mi dispiacerebbe. –

\- Allora vai prima a lavarti, nel frattempo preparo l’infuso. –

\- Ok, grazie! –

Scorpius sorrise con gentilezza e si diresse verso la propria camera con l’intento di spogliarsi prima di lavarsi.

\- Com’è andata oggi? –

\- Bene, io e Terence abbiamo fermato una rissa a “I tre manici di scopa”, però lui non è rimasto per il verbale: ha detto che non si sentiva troppo bene. –

\- Come non si sentiva bene? Che aveva? Non mi ha detto nulla! –

\- Secondo me si è beccato qualche influenza magica, qualcosa del genere, o aveva sonno. –

\- Devo scrivergli un gufo immediatamente! –

\- Cos’è, volete giocare al guaritore e l’ammalato? – lo schernì Scorpius.

\- Cretino! –

\- Scherzavo! Senti, vado a fare la doccia e poi mi racconti cosa hai fatto di bello oggi, ok? –

\- Va benissimo! –

Albus, in attesa del rientro dell’amico, si era messo a tagliuzzare e pestare alcune erbe officinali per poter preparare una tisana tranquillante. Una volta fatto questo mise l’acqua a scaldare e rimuginò sul fatto che fosse strano che Terence non l’avesse avvisato di quel malore.

\- Mh, che profumino! –

Scorpius, dopo una ventina di minuti, raggiunse la cucina, o meglio lo spazio comune che conteneva un angolo cottura; indossava il solito pigiama verde smeraldo e profumava di vaniglia e pepe rosa: un profumo dolce e aspro, proprio come lui.

\- Chissà se è commestibile… -

\- Spero che tu non dica questo ai tuoi pazienti perché, ti avviso, non sei incoraggiante. –

\- A loro dico “è il rimedio di cui avete bisogno”! –

\- …dovresti migliorare le tue capacità di comunicazione, Al. –

\- Bevi e taci, va’, - l’ammonì Albus nell’allungargli la tazza fumante.

Malfoy la strinse tra le mani, riscaldandosi le dita, e andò a sedersi sul morbido divano blu che si trovava di fianco alla finestra.

Si coprì con il plaid grigio che riponeva solitamente sul divano e incrociò le gambe, sorseggiando la tisana.

\- Beh, non è male. Forse solo un po’ amara… -

\- Ci vuoi dello zucchero? –

\- No, non ti preoccupare… va bene così per me! –

Albus gli sorrise e andò ad accomodarsi accanto all’amico, infilando le gambe al di sotto del suo stesso plaid. Rimasero in silenzio per dei minuti, godendosi quell’attimo di pace. 

Scorpius notò che l’amico aveva finalmente imparato a convivere con gli occhiali appannati e per questo sogghignò; lo conosceva da molti anni e, prima di quel bilocale, avevano condiviso anche il dormitorio. Aveva imparato molte cose sul carattere introverso del ragazzo e sapeva come leggergli nella mente senza ricorrere alla magia.

\- Vedrai che non ti ha detto nulla per non farti preoccupare, - lo rassicurò.

Albus, dal canto proprio, si era rassegnato al fatto di essere un libro aperto per l’altro e sospirò amareggiato, - Lo so, però poteva avvisarmi… anche perché l’ha detto a te e sa che noi siamo amici e ci diciamo tutto. –

\- Proprio per questo non avrebbe senso nasconderti qualcosa, no? –

\- Lui è un ex Grifondoro, non ci pensa a queste cose. –

Scorpius ridacchiò a quella frase e fece un altro sorso dalla tazza: la tisana era veramente disgustosa, come tutto quello che combinava Albus ai fornelli e che lui si ostinava a mangiare, o bere, per non farlo dispiacere. 

\- E a proposito di ex Grifondoro… - proseguì Potter, - domani James rientra da un concerto in Bulgaria e vorrei invitarlo a cena. Ti dispiace? –

\- Scherzi? Abbiamo una star in casa, devo farmi firmare quattro o cinque autografi da regalare, - rise Scorpius.

\- Scemo, dico sul serio! –

\- Lo sai, puoi invitare chi e quando vuoi. Anzi, perché non inviti anche Terence? Così hai una scusa per scrivergli anche qualcosa di carino al di fuori della strilettera che gli spedirai, - suggerì.

Albus s’illuminò a quel pensiero e annuì repentinamente.

\- Che turni farai domani? –

\- Sarò al Ministero solo in mattinata, salvo imprevisti. E tu? –

\- Dovrei finire per le cinque del pomeriggio, salvo imprevisti. –

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo e scoppiarono a ridere subito dopo.

\- Quando abbiamo smesso di essere due ragazzini per diventare uomini d’affari? –

\- Parla per te, Al, io sono ancora un baldo giovane, - finse di rimproverarlo l’altro.

\- Va bene, Auror, non mi arresti per l’illazione! –

\- Solo per stavolta, alla prossima non sarò tanto clemente! –

\- Dirò loro di arrivare per le sei, va bene? –

\- Perfetto! - 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

** ♪ Note a margine:  **

Eccomi qui con una nuova long. Perché averne già una da seguire non bastava, e tutti i progetti per le OS che ho iniziato a scrivere non erano abbastanza, ma va beh. Ormai siamo qui.

In primis volevo ringraziare la mia beta/fratella [Pally93](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=915522) per aver revisionato il capitolo e per il supporto in fase di stesura! Ammetterò che senza il suo prezioso aiuto avrei buttato via tutto già da secoli ahaha.

In questa fan fiction cercherò di migliorare le mie doti in relazione all’introspezione e spero vivamente di riuscirci! 

Unendo alla mia passione a quella della scrittura (e, piccolo spoiler: questa storia sarà molto _musicale_ ) ho deciso di dare i titoli ai capitoli in base alle canzoni che me l’hanno ispirato. Per questo capitolo la canzone è “Life on Standby” degli Hawthorne Heights che potete ascoltare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpyETltDTN0).

_ “The distance and my hearts to sand _

_ Flowing _ _ through the hour glass. _

_ I've _ _ thought of pieces, I can't let go _

_ Of all the times I never said goodbye.” _

__

__

Per spoiler, info, chiacchiere e insulti prego visitare la mia [pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/gremesis)!

Grazie a tutti per essere arrivati fin qui! 


	2. Save tonight

#  **2\. Save tonight** ****

Erano da poco passate le quattro del pomeriggio quando Scorpius aveva lasciato il supermercato babbano; aveva comprato il necessario per preparare la cena, dato che nella loro dispensa non c’erano altro che gallette di mais e Cioccorane. Aveva deciso di preparare un pollo al curry con patate e carote; odiava andare in quel posto ma se ci avesse mandato Albus, quest’ultimo si sarebbe ritirato con una pizza congelata da dividersi in quattro e, quindi, si era sacrificato per il bene superiore.

In realtà non aveva una gran voglia di cucinare per Drake o James, ma il suo amico era così contento all’idea di una serata tutti insieme che non poteva di certo lasciarli a stomaco vuoto! Camminava lungo Shaftesbury Avenue stancamente, portando con sé due borse di canapa ricche di cibo, e sbuffò nel soffermarsi di fronte alla vetrina di un negozio d’abbigliamento babbano.

\- La moda babbana sta veramente perdendo colpi. –

\- Ma che… - farfugliò Scorpius voltandosi, - James? –

\- Ciao Scorpius! –

\- Che ci fai qui? –

\- Beh, sono stato invitato a casa vostra… -

\- Per cena… sono a malapena le cinque. –

\- Non stavo salendo ora, infatti! Ti ho visto da lontano e sono passato a salutare, ma in realtà stavo andando da Starbucks per un _Cinnamon Latte_. Ti unisci a me? –

\- Lo farei volentieri, ma, ehm… - disse il ragazzo nel sollevare le due borse, come a volergli far intendere che il cibo contenuto in esse potesse andare a male. Nel notare lo sguardo dispiaciuto dell’altro, però, tentò una controproposta. 

\- Che ne dici se il caffè lo prendiamo a casa? Ho comprato anche del latte e della cannella! –

\- Quand’è così, come rifiutare? – rispose Potter, afferrando le due borse dalle mani dell’altro. Scorpius avrebbe voluto opporsi ma restò impalato ad osservarlo per alcuni secondi; James aveva l’aria un po’ stanca ma, ciononostante, sembrava sempre attraentissimo. Indossava un jeans strappato, un paio di anfibi e un chiodo di pelle nera dal quale fuoriusciva una camicia rossa con fantasia tartan e, per concludere, portava la chitarra come se fosse uno zaino e aveva un borsone a tracolla.

\- Hai già un sacco di roba… - cercò di persuaderlo, infine.

James, invece di rispondergli, si limitò a sorridere e riprese a camminare, seguito dall’altro.

\- Il forzuto e cavalleresco James, - lo schernì Malfoy, - Grifondoro nell’animo. Il tuo ego sarà alle stelle, con la storia dei concerti fuori dal Regno Unito! –

\- Pensa, sono da poco tornato dalla Bulgaria. Proprio mezz’ora fa! –

\- Davvero? E com’è? So che la mia famiglia ha origini lì ma non ci sono mai andato. –

\- Fa molto freddo, pure più di qui! Però è un bel posto, anche se preferisco l’Austria. Ho anche firmato un sacco di autografi: non me l’aspettavo! –

\- Ormai ti riconoscono ovunque… -

\- Tu e Al, invece? Come ve la cavate? –

\- Oh, bene, non abbiamo ancora fatto esplodere la cucina quindi… - scherzò Scorpius, recuperando le chiavi di casa dalla tasca aprendo la porta qualche attimo dopo, - Tuo padre è il capo ideale: severo ma giusto. Certo, preferirei non lavorare con quello Schiopodo essiccato di Langley ma… -

\- Ti prego, dimmi che lui e Albus non stanno più insieme, - lo supplicò James, seguendolo nell’appartamento.

\- Vorrei tanto, ma no: stanno ancora insieme! E ti dirò di più… stasera ci sarà anche lui! –

\- Oh, - soffiò James, per poi restare in silenzio a osservare i gesti scattosi compiuti da Scorpius nel togliere la spesa dai sacchetti. Aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra assottigliate: cattivo segno. Gli si avvicinò, solo dopo aver risposto chitarra e borsone ai piedi del divano, e l’aiutò in silenzio con la spesa.

\- Caffè? – chiese poi Scorpius.

\- Caffè! –

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- …e quindi, le cose stanno così, - sbuffò Scorpius, affranto.

Sebbene si fosse riproposto di preparare la cena, aveva ceduto il posto a James che, con una dimestichezza inaspettata, aveva tagliuzzato e sminuzzato erbe e verdure.

\- Come fai a sopportarlo? –

\- Non è sempre facile… -

\- Lo vedi anche tutti i giorni! –

\- Non è solo vederlo… lui non si prende cura di Albus e questa cosa mi strazia, - ammise Scorpius, strofinandosi gli occhi: James era l’unico ad averlo capito e quindi riusciva a parlare con tranquillità di quello che provava per suo fratello.

\- In che senso? –

\- Non è che lo maltratta o robe del genere, in quel caso sarebbe già morto accidentalmente durante una missione, ma… non si cura dei suoi sentimenti, non gli scrive spesso e gli fa anche troppe scenate di gelosia. Io capisco, ma da qui a dire che Albus non può andare a bere una Burrobirra con dei colleghi mi sembra esagerato. –

\- Questa non è gelosia, è ossessione. Ne hai parlato con Albus? – chiese James, inserendo nel forno la leccarda che conteneva la loro futura cena.

\- Ci ho provato ma lui dice che non esce perché è stanco o cose del genere. Ho paura che tenda ad isolarsi e tremo al solo pensiero che un giorno loro due possano andare a vivere insieme… - disse Scorpius, fermandosi quando un nodo gli si strinse attorno alla gola. Non voleva piangere, non di nuovo, e si coprì gli occhi con le mani. 

James gli si accostò e lo avvolse in un abbraccio.

\- Scusami, - bisbigliò Scorpius, - vieni qui per una cena e una serata divertente e io ti ammorbo con i miei drammi quasi adolescenziali… -

\- Non devi preoccuparti, - lo rassicurò James continuando a tenerlo stretto, - so cosa si prova a essere innamorato di qualcuno per anni senza essere ricambiato… -

\- Anche tu? – chiese Scorpius sorpreso, senza accennare a liberarsi da quella morsa.

L’altro ragazzo si limitò ad annuire e lo strinse un po’ di più, incapace di lasciarlo andare. Sapeva esattamente cosa voleva dire vedere la persona amata completamente invaghita di qualcun altro, qualcuno che magari non gli dava il giusto spessore; per questo, lo strinse con più forza.

\- Ah, chissà quante persone mi staranno invidiando in questo momento! – esclamò Scorpius, staccandosi delicatamente da quella stretta; gli piaceva stare tra le braccia di James, avvertiva uno strano calore rassicurante, ma non voleva approfittare della sua sconfinata gentilezza.

\- Almeno un migliaio, - scherzò il ragazzo.

Qualche attimo dopo udirono il rumore della serratura girare e, con un paio di incantesimi, ripulirono tutti gli utensili sporchi e ripristinarono l’ordine nell’ambiente. 

Erano le diciotto passate e Al e Drake si erano presentati insieme. Il più piccolo dei Potter aveva gli occhi gonfi e arrossati, dettaglio che non poteva passare inosservato.

\- Al, vieni qui ad osannare tuo fratello, - chiamò James. - Oh, ciao Drake! –

Scorpius assottigliò gli occhi verso il proprio collega che, con fare gnorri, si avvicinò per salutarlo. Quella serata era iniziata nel peggiore dei modi. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Grazie ai numerosi interventi di James, che avevano smorzato i toni delle battute acide di Scorpius, la cena era andata piuttosto bene. A mezzanotte passata, dopo aver apprezzato la cucina di Potter Senior, si ritrovarono a condividere qualche birra e ad ascoltare le avventure vissute da James in giro per i locali bulgari; infine, lui stesso li deliziò con una canzonetta improvvisata.

Fu un momento magico che lasciò tutti senza parole. James si mise in piedi sul tavolo e le sue dita sembrarono scivolare fluidamente sulle corde dello strumento dando vita a una melodia penetrante, che faticava a essere dimenticata. Non c’era un vero e proprio testo e quindi aveva cantato parole a caso acclamato, però, dai presenti. 

\- Sei bravissimo Jamie, - commentò Albus applaudendo, - appena il testo sarà pronto voglio ascoltarla in anteprima! –

\- Anche io, - aggiunse Scorpius.

\- E anche io! – si accodò Drake.

\- La farò ascoltare al miglior offerente, - scherzò James, accovacciandosi sul tavolo.

\- Io sono tuo fratello! –

\- Io so preparare degli ottimi biscotti, - disse Langley.

\- Io posso pagarti in natura, - rise Scorpius ammiccandogli. Il ragazzo era evidentemente ubriaco, tant’è che fece un altro lungo sorso dalla bottiglia di birra, terminandola.

\- Tu sei alticcio, - sancì James, assottigliando gli occhi per scrutarlo.

\- Non sono ubriaco, - singhiozzò Scorpius, alzandosi in piedi, - guarda, so anche camminare! –

\- Oh, cammini benissimo, - l’assecondò James, scendendo dal tavolo per raggiungerlo.

\- Ehm, Scorp, forse dovresti andare a dormire… - suggerì Albus col supporto del fidanzato.

\- Non ho sonno! Non sono stanco, - si ribellò Scorpius, inciampando e cadendo sul divano. Scoppiò a ridere senza motivo e qualche attimo dopo esplose in un pianto esasperato.

James lanciò uno sguardo agli altri due prima di sedersi accanto a Malfoy e poggiargli una mano sulla spalla, - Perché piangi? –

\- Perché… non posso… - pianse Scorpius, soffocando le lacrime in un cuscino.

\- Al, tesoro, hai una pozione anti sbornia o qualcosa del genere? –

\- Devo prepararla ma forse mi mancano degli ingredienti, - farfugliò nell’alzarsi per sbirciare in credenza.

\- Tesoro, - ripeté Scorpius piangendo. James storse il muso e cercò di sollevarlo per rimetterlo in piedi, - vieni, andiamo di là così me lo spieghi, - suggerì, infine.

\- Solo io e te? – chiese.

\- Solo io e te, - confermò l’altro.

\- Solo io e lui, tesoro! – rise Scorpius rivolgendosi a Drake; avvolse poi un braccio intorno alla vita di James e proseguì con tono seducente, - così ti pago in natura! –

\- Ehm, ok, però dopo, - rise James, accompagnandolo in camera, mentre Albus e Drake erano alla ricerca di quanto necessario per un rimedio. 

\- Ho trovato tutto, ora mi metto all’opera, - disse Albus.

\- Va bene, - rispose Drake, tornando a sedersi al tavolo, - ti dispiace se stanotte resto a dormire qui? – chiese, infine.

\- No, affatto! Come mai? –

\- Non mi fido a lasciarti qui con Scorpius ubriaco… è sempre così? –

\- No, in genere è tranquillo, è strano che ora stia così… -

\- Sarà la cattiva influenza di tuo fratello… -

\- Ma sei serio? – 

Albus sollevò un sopracciglio, indispettito.

\- Beh, ora è decisamente sbronzo. Lo sai che non mi piace. È un Malfoy e anche quando lavoriamo mi guarda male. Non mi fido a saperti da solo in casa con lui, - confessò.

\- Scorpius è il mio migliore amico, Drake, non iniziamo con questa storia. –

\- “Migliore amico” … si dice sempre così e poi… -

\- E poi niente. Ci conosciamo da più di dieci anni, ha passato più Natali a casa mia che sua, Lily lo chiama addirittura per farsi consigliare sul trucco e mio fratello James è innamorato di lui da sempre. Quindi la tua teoria è assurda. –

\- Il fatto che tuo fratello sia innamorato di lui non vuol dire nulla! –

\- Come sarebbe a dire? –

\- Che è James ad essere innamorato di Scorpius, non viceversa. –

\- Per me Scorpius è solo un amico. Un fratello, anzi! E anche se a te non piace dovresti fidarti di me, - sbuffò Albus, versando poi gli ingredienti nel calderone.

Piombò il silenzio tra i due e fu interrotto solo dall’ingresso di James.

\- Disturbo? –

\- No Jamie, dimmi, come sta? –

\- Ha smesso di piangere, - rispose James sorridendo. - La pozione? –

\- Tra due minuti sarà pronta, - lo rassicurò il fratello.

\- Bene, allora io gliela porterò e poi andrò via… -

\- Va bene, Jamie, - disse stancamente Albus.

Non voleva prendersela con suo fratello né tantomeno rovinarsi l’umore ma la diffidenza del proprio fidanzato lo rendeva suscettibile. Versò il liquido in un flaconcino che allungò al fratello, forzando un sorriso. James ricambiò e, una volta recuperata la boccetta, tornò da Scorpius. Quest’ultimo era seduto sul letto e, in preda ad un attacco di magia involontaria, aveva fatto apparire una decina di conigli saltellanti. 

\- Scorpius… - chiamò l’altro, sedendosi accanto a lui, - tieni, bevi questa. –

\- Cos’è? Io non bevo cose che non conosco! –

\- Bevi e basta, - lo rimproverò James, allungandogli la boccetta. Scorpius afferrò l’intruglio ma guardò Scorpius in maniera sospettosa.

\- Se bevo resti qui con me? –

\- Okay, - rispose l’altro consapevole che, una volta sobrio, il ragazzo gli avrebbe poi chiesto di allontanarsi.

\- Tutta la notte? –

\- Tutta la notte, però ora prendi questa cosa altrimenti ti verrà mal di testa. –

Scorpius sollevò la fiala come se fosse un grosso boccale di birra e, infine, lo bevve in un unico sorso; un secondo dopo i coniglietti erano spariti e il ragazzo si era steso sul letto, senza forze. James gli passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e, dopo essersi alzato, gli rimboccò le coperte. Era così bello…

\- Buonanotte, - bisbigliò, facendo per lasciare la stanza.

\- Te ne vai? – chiese Scorpius a metà tra veglia e sonno, - Avevi detto tutta la notte… -

\- Pensavo non l’intendessi per davvero, - si giustificò James.

\- Resta qui, - chiese l’altro.

Il maggiore dei Potter sorrise amareggiato, ma aveva fatto una promessa e non poteva di certo spezzarla; così si avvicinò alla porta per chiuderla e tolse gli stivali. Sarebbe rimasto a dormire nello stesso letto con Scorpius: una volta sola, una notte sola, che male c’era? 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Quando James riaprì gli occhi l’orologio appeso sulla parete segnava le sei e mezzo. Era decisamente troppo presto per lui, abituato a vivere e lavorare dalle diciassette in poi, eppure, nonostante gli occhi impastati dal sonno, non riusciva a riaddormentarsi.

Scorpius, invece, sembrava dormire beatamente, tanto da tenere la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla; che male c’era, dopotutto?

James continuava a chiederselo, ancora convinto che non fosse stata una buona idea rimanere a dormire lì. Restò immobile in quel letto una mezz’ora buona ma quando l’orologio segnò le sette e dieci decise di alzarsi; il ragazzo accanto a lui mugolò qualcosa e si voltò a dormire sull’altro fianco.

Con tutta la calma del mondo, e nel modo più silenzioso possibile, James uscì dalla stanza raggiugendo la cucina.

Conosceva bene quella casa, dato che vi aveva passato molte notti con Victoire e Teddy, e quindi si diresse verso il bagno.

Albus e Scorpius non avevano apportato grosse modifiche, a eccezione della rimozione di qualche poster o cornice fotografica; avevano perfino lasciato intatto il cactus poggiato sul lavandino. James sorrise per questo e si prodigò a lavarsi il viso: aveva l’aria distrutta e non si sarebbe fatto vedere in quel modo da persona alcuna.

Dopo una decina di minuti uscì dal bagno e incrociò suo fratello, praticamente nudo al di sotto della t-shirt che indossava, intento a preparare dei pancakes.

\- Albus. –

\- Uh? Ah, Jamie! Buongiorno! Sei rimasto qui stanotte? –

\- Sei praticamente nudo, - si lamentò, ignorando volutamente la domanda che gli era stata posta.

\- Indosso una t-shirt, - gli fece notare il fratello, versando una dose d’impasto sulla piastra bollente.

\- Sì ma… -

\- Oh, andiamo Jamie! Sono stato tutta la notte in camera con il mio fidanzato, credevi che avremmo pettinato le bambole? –

\- No, ma almeno rivestiti dopo, per la barba di Merlino! –

\- Pensavo che Scorpius fosse ancora a letto e non sapevo che tu fossi qui… -

\- Non è una scusa e, porca Morgana, tu… hai una vita sessualmente attiva! –

\- James, ma che palle! Vado via di casa per non dovermi subire papà e ti ci metti tu? –

\- Ma tu sei il mio fratellino… -

\- E sono maggiorenne. Pensa a Lily piuttosto! –

\- Lily! Dimmi che almeno lei è ancora illibata. –

\- Anche se si trattasse di una bugia? –

\- Oh santissimo Dippett, anche Lily! –

James sembrò veramente sconvolto da quella rivelazione, tanto da doversi accomodare su una delle sedie che circondavano il tavolo quadrato.

\- Pancake? –

\- No, mi fanno schifo i tuoi pancakes e tu non sai cucinare. –

\- Non è vero! Scorpius e Drake mangiano sempre quello che gli propino… -

\- Lo fanno per amore e io, date le ultime rivelazioni, non ho voglia di essere amorevole! –

\- Sei antipatico e scortese, - l’apostrofò Albus, impilando tre pancakes per piatto.

\- E con chi va a letto Lily? –

\- Ma che ne so, James! Prima stava con quel tipo, quel Patrick, ma ora credo si siano lasciati. –

\- Cioè quel bamboccione si è preso la giovinezza di Lily e poi l’ha lasciata? –

\- Si sono lasciati, Jamie, comune accordo… e poi scusa, fatti i fatti tuoi! Noi non ti chiediamo con chi hai fatto sesso, dove, come, quando o roba del genere. –

\- Ma io sono grande… -

\- Lo siamo anche noi, - sancì Albus, usando un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Per quanto detestasse l’apprensione del fratello era in realtà felicissimo che James si preoccupasse così tanto per lui, ma non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura.

Una volta riempiti i piatti, Albus farcì i dolcetti con della cioccolata spalmabile e poi, con un incantesimo, li fece svolazzare per trasportarli nella camera da letto.

\- Io vado però, - disse James prendendo la propria roba, - ci vediamo qualche altra volta, ok? Magari da me o al pub… –

\- Va bene! Sarò sicuro al pub per il tuo prossimo concerto, - lo rassicurò Albus, abbracciandolo.

\- Allora ciao, salutami anche Scorpius e Drake, - disse, ricambiando la stretta del fratello.

Una volta fuori la porta, James decise di smaterializzarsi e materializzarsi nel proprio monolocale. Avrebbe voluto preparare un caffè e mettere qualcosa di solido nello stomaco ma, al contempo, si sentiva già sazio. C’era qualcosa che gli pungeva lo stomaco, come una lunga serie di aculei infiammati, e la testa iniziò a fargli male; così, dopo aver buttato chitarra e borsone sul primo spazio libero, si tuffò sul divano e provò a chiudere gli occhi per riposarsi.

Gli piaceva passare del tempo con i ragazzi ma aveva preso indiscutibilmente una pessima decisione la notte scorsa; Scorpius si era addormentato subito e lui era rimasto ad osservarlo per diversi minuti. Era così bello poterlo tenere vicino ma al contempo così doloroso… L’amore era strano e contorto, e lui aveva finito con il covare dei sentimenti profondi per un ragazzo che era, invece, innamorato di suo fratello.

James ripercorse mentalmente gli anni scolastici condivisi con loro, le partite di Quidditch, le vacanze di Natale, i duelli, il coro di Hogwarts, il club delle Gobbiglie, le sere in biblioteca, le notti brave piene di festini nei dormitori Tassorosso; una volta, ricordò, stavano facendo un gioco e gli era toccato baciare Scorpius per una penitenza. In quell’istante aveva capito che era giunto a un punto di non ritorno perché non avrebbe voluto baciare altre labbra all’infuori di quelle. Era consapevole di doversi mettere l’anima in pace e andare avanti ma non era riuscito più a sbaciucchiare nessun’altro da quell’istante.

Forse avrebbe solo dovuto dichiararsi e ottenere un rifiuto, soffrire e rinascere dalle proprie ceneri come una fenice. Ma non era una cosa facile; lui era capace di affrontare situazioni ben più gravi, sapeva gestire ansia e stress, ma l’amore… quello era un’altra cosa. 

Si addormentò quasi senza rendersene conto, lasciandosi cullare da quei pensieri malinconici. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Note a margine:
> 
> Nessuno lo voleva, nessuno ne aveva bisogno ma il secondo capitolo di Fortis Manes è qui, pronto per essere letto!
> 
> Come al solito, sono doverosi i ringraziamenti per la mia beta/fratella Pally93! I commenti on-the-go sono veramente unici, e, grazie ai suoi rimproveri, sento di poter migliorare molto!
> 
> Partiamo subito carichi di sano angst! Ne sentivate la mancanza? Sì, no? Beh, tenetevelo.
> 
>  
> 
> Per chi l’avesse notato, la scena della canzone in piedi sul tavolo è un chiaro riferimento a “Nana”! Amatemi e amate il manga, James e la musica. La colonna sonora di questo capitolo è “Save Tonight” degli Eagle-Eye Cherry, che potete ascoltare qui.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Well we know I'm going away
> 
> And how I wish, I wish it weren't so
> 
> So take this wine and drink with me
> 
> And let's delay our misery
> 
> Save tonight and fight the break of dawn
> 
> Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone.”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Per spoiler, info, chiacchiere e insulti prego visitare la mia pagina facebook!
> 
> Grazie a tutti per essere arrivati fin qui e pensatemi molto, dato che in questi giorni sarò veramente stressata a causa di una grande fiera di cui sarò standista!
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

#  ** 3\. Sweet pandemonium **

Quando Scorpius si era svegliato la casa era totalmente vuota. Prima di alzarsi dal letto era stato a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola circa mezz’ora e aveva pensato che James avesse proprio un buon profumo; si era sorpreso di non averlo trovato lì accanto ma, da un lato, si era anche sentito sollevato poiché non doveva scusarsi di un qualche comportamento sconveniente. 

Era quasi mezzogiorno quando si decise a trascinarsi fuori dal letto; raggiunse la cucina per prepararsi un _Cinnamon_ _Latte:_ James aveva ragione a considerarlo squisito! Camminando per la cucina notò poi che sul tavolo c’erano un piatto e un bigliettino, che si affrettò a leggere.

“Ciao Scorpius!

Ti ho lasciato una bella porzione di pancakes alla marmellata di frutti di bosco. Terence dice che ti aspetta alle 16:30 al Ministero e Jamie ti saluta– è andato via questa mattina! Io sarò al San Mungo fino a sera, quindi immagino che ci vediamo domani!

PS: ti è arrivato un gufo da tuo padre, gli ho dato della cioccolata ma ha rifiutato con un morso. Ti ho lasciato la lettera sul mobile all’ingresso. Fa’ attenzione e buon lavoro!

\- Albus”

Scorpius storse il naso e, dopo aver preparato il caffè, si accomodò per mangiare dei pancakes. Non aveva molti ricordi chiari della serata precedente ma era sicuro che Terence fosse rimasto a dormire lì, così come aveva fatto James, e lo aveva intuito dai calzini sporchi che erano rimasti sul divano. Per un secondo li intravide su quel sofà: li guardò baciarsi con foga, immaginò le mani di Drake vagare sul petto nudo del suo Albus e poi togliergli tutti i vestiti con l’impeto dovuto a quel desiderio di possederlo, e riuscire nel suo intento. Scosse la testa, perché quei pensieri sembravano ucciderlo e sapeva di non poter continuare in quel modo oppure avrebbe perso il controllo definitivamente. 

Tagliò un quadrato dai dolcetti e mandò giù il boccone: erano veramente tremendi, avevano un sapore inacidito e salato. Tuttavia li mangiò ugualmente e solo perché glieli aveva preparati l’amico: sarebbe stato il ragazzo più felice del mondo se avesse potuto avere un Albus seminudo a preparargli la colazione tutte le mattine. Anche se questa fosse stata piena di muffa e dal sapore sgradevole.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Scorpius raggiunse il Ministero all’orario prestabilito e, una volta in ufficio, si mise subito all’opera nell’esaminare dei fascicoli che erano finiti sulla sua scrivania. Drake arrivò con qualche minuto di ritardo, portando con sé delle ciambelle ripiene.

\- Ehilà, Scorpius! –

\- Ciao Drake. –

\- Come ti senti oggi? –

\- Come ieri e come sempre: benissimo! –

\- Beh, ieri sera non stavi proprio benissimo con quei tre litri di birra che hai bevuto. –

\- Ho esagerato… però era una birra buonissima. –

\- Una? Erano almeno sei! –

\- Ma di una sola marca, - obiettò Scorpius, afferrando una ciambella al caramello.

\- Mangia pure… queste, per fortuna, non le ha fatte Al! –

\- Ehi, la cucina di Al non è così male… -

\- …no? –

\- Fa schifo, però ci mette tanto impegno. –

\- Dovrebbe prendere lezioni dal fratello, - ridacchiò.

\- James è bravissimo, ha preso da sua nonna! Quello che ha fatto ieri non vale neanche la metà del suo talento ai fornelli, - proferì Scorpius, quasi sentisse il bisogno impellente di difendere il ragazzo. 

\- Cucina, canta, è un mago coi controfiocchi, è coraggioso, leale, gestisce un pub… -

\- Stai pensando di cambiare fratello? – chiese Scorpius, inarcando un sopracciglio.

\- No, io amo Albus ed è questo il motivo per cui continuo a mangiare i suoi pancakes. Dico solo che tu potresti mangiare qualcosa di diverso, di più dolce, come dei muffin… -

\- Cosa stai blaterando, Drake? – 

Malfoy non accennava ad abbassare il sopracciglio e appariva vivamente risentito da quel discorso. Dove voleva arrivare?

\- Beh, - introdusse Langley, accomodandosi alla propria scrivania posizionata proprio di fronte a quella dell’altro, - dico solo che lui è tanto gentile con te, che è rimasto a farti da balia tutta la notte… -

\- James è tipo mio fratello, Drake! Hai presente che sono una specie di Potter acquisito? –

\- Peccato, - si limitò a dire l’altro, afferrando la piuma per iniziare a firmare dei verbali.

Scorpius lo ascoltò in silenzio mentre mangiava la ciambella, però la curiosità ebbe la meglio e decise di spezzare quell’attimo di quiete.

\- Peccato per cosa? –

\- Per James. –

\- In che senso, Drake? Merlino, sei più enigmatico dei dormitori Corvonero! –

\- Oh, andiamo, ma dove vivi? Cosa guardi? Quel povero James ci prova con te da quando ho memoria! –

\- Ma… tu sei fuori! – rise Scorpius, evidentemente sconvolto. James provarci con lui? E perché mai uno come lui, che avrebbe potuto avere chiunque ai suoi piedi, che avrebbe dovuto provarci con l’amico di famiglia innamorato di suo fratello? Fece per obiettare o contrastare quello che aveva appena ascoltato, quando gli venne in mente quello che James stesso gli aveva detto il giorno prima: “so cosa si prova”.

Certo, se Langley aveva ragione, James sapeva cosa si provava a causa sua. Restò ad occhi spalancati e in silenzio per degli attimi quasi infiniti, prima di poter pronunciare qualcosa di senso compiuto.

\- Non può essere, cioè… lui è un figo, gira il mondo con la sua band, qui lo conoscono praticamente tutti, io sono solo uno che prova a diventare Auror… -

\- Dovevi vederlo come era preoccupato ieri sera! –

\- Preoccupato? –

\- Sì, ti ha soccorso praticamente subito. Sai, dovresti considerare l’idea di frequentarlo in quel senso. Però sì, lo so, questi non sono affari miei e _bla bla_ , quindi me ne resterò qui in silenzio a fingere di lavorare. –

\- Sarà meglio, - concluse Scorpius.

La verità era che lui non aveva mai visto James sotto una luce diversa da quella del fratello maggiore iperprotettivo, altrimenti si sarebbe sicuramente accorto di qualcosa. Certo era che la supposizione di Langley non corrispondeva a verità assoluta; perché a James sarebbe dovuto piacere uno come lui?

Malfoy si soffermò su quella pagina che rilesse dieci volte distrattamente, senza veramente dare peso alle parole che erano scritte sul foglio. La sua mente viaggiava verso altri lidi: sapeva che il cuore di Albus apparteneva a Drake e che quindi doveva andare avanti, e l’idea di poter iniziare proprio da James non gli sembrò tanto ridicola, forse solo un pelino egoista. Scosse la testa per tornare alla realtà e tirò un respiro profondo, poi qualcuno bussò alla porta e lui si ridestò da quella scia di pensieri sconclusionati.

\- Avanti, - esclamò l’altro.

Il capo del dipartimento entrò nella stanza avvolto nel suo solito cappotto di panno e sorrise, - Buonasera, ragazzi, - salutò.

\- Buonasera, signor Potter, - dissero i due all’unisono.

\- Io sto andando via e, ehm, volevo chiedervi un paio di cose… -

\- Ci dica pure signore, siamo qui ad ascoltare. –

\- Ehm ok, allora… la prima cosa è che vi chiedo di fare un controllo tra le strade di Diagon Alley stasera. Pare ci sia qualcuno che spaccia una specie di Artiglio Di Drago con effetti allucinogeni… ci sono stati diversi ricoveri al San Mungo, nulla di grave, ho qui i rapporti di Albus, - farfugliò nell’allungare i fogli a Scorpius, - però, insomma, meglio che vengano acciuffati e fermati. –

\- Leggerò tutto e andrò anche al San Mungo per controllare, signore. –

\- Verrò con te, - aggiunse Drake.

Harry sorrise a entrambi e poi proseguì, - la seconda… vi sembrerà strano ma vorrei sapere dove si trova il locale di mio figlio. –

\- È a Hogsmeade, non è lontano da Godric’s Hollow. Lo vedrà di sicuro, ha un’insegna più che appariscente! –

\- Oh, perfetto, grazie. –

\- Va a trovare James? – chiese Scorpius in tono accomodante, lasciando trasparire la confidenza che lo legava all’uomo.

\- Sì… è da qualche tempo che abbiamo un rapporto particolare, vorrei parlargli… -

\- Ne sarà felice, - lo rassicurò, infine.

\- Lo spero. Allora vado… so che siete in gamba ma, nel caso in cui abbiate bisogno di me, inviatemi un gufo, d’accordo? –

\- Non si preoccupi signor Potter, io e Malfoy torneremo interi e non faremo esplodere il Ministero! –

\- Ci conto, - rise Harry, - a domani allora, - li salutò, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

La musica riempiva il locale aiutata da tante lucine blu e rosse: il The Wizard Pandemonium era il locale più in vista dell’ultimo decennio. Il successo era dovuto in primis al nome del proprietario, un cantante famoso, e poi al format originale che si adattava ai giovani e a quelli più maturi. Il pub si sviluppava su due piani; al primo si servivano cocktail e si ballava musica rigorosamente live, mentre al piano superiore, molto più tranquillo, i maghi potevano mangiare qualcosa di caldo o giocare con gli ultimi giochi da tavolo inventati da George Weasley.

James, quando non era sul palco a esibirsi, si trovava dietro al banco del bar e, infatti, quella sera era di turno proprio lì.

\- Beh, questi sono bravi però, - commentò Vanessa.

\- Abbastanza… la chitarrista sembra un po’ annoiata. –

\- So che ha una relazione col cantante, magari hanno litigato. –

Vanessa, una ragazza minuta dai capelli azzurri, era la sua impiegata preferita: divertente, spigliata e senza alcun pregiudizio. Il fatto che fosse la sua migliore amica fin dai tempi della scuola, poi, la rendeva una delle persone più importanti della sua vita.

\- Sei un’impicciona, - la prese in giro il ragazzo, ridendo.

\- Beh, sono solo una buona osservatrice e… oh cavolo! –

\- Uhm? Cosa? –

\- Quello lì… è Harry Potter! –

James aprì le labbra e si voltò verso la porta che si era spalancata da poco: era davvero suo padre! 

Harry aveva fatto l’ingresso nel locale avvolto nel proprio cappotto blu navy; si guardò intorno disorientato per dei secondi e successivamente di diresse verso il banco del bar, dopo aver intravisto lì suo figlio.

\- Papà, - lo bloccò James stringendo uno strofinaccio tra le mani, - se sei qui ancora per quel discorso giuro che… -

\- No, Jamie, tranquillo. Vengo in pace. Puoi procurare una Burrobirra al tuo vecchio? –

\- Solo una Burrobirra? – chiese James scetticamente, tant’è che lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi.

\- Una Burrobirra e qualcosa da mettere sotto ai denti. Ho saltato la cena… -

\- Va bene, - accettò James, sotterrando l’ascia di guerra, - Vanessa, accompagna mio padre al piano di sopra, io vado a vedere cosa possiamo preparargli per cena. –

Dopo circa mezz’ora, tempo che Harry aveva impiegato per bere metà della Burrobirra e leggere un articolo su “La Gazzetta del Profeta _”_ , James si presentò a lui con un piatto pieno di carne speziata alla paprika. Suo figlio indossava un paio di jeans e una polo con il logo del pub, ma il dettaglio che aveva attratto la sua attenzione era lo strofinaccio ripiegato sulla sua cintura: era un chiaro segno che suo figlio era rimasto umile nonostante la notorietà.

\- Che profumino! – 

\- È il massimo che sono riuscito a far preparare al cuoco, - disse James, sedendosi di fronte al padre.

\- Ha un aspetto e un profumo buonissimo, - ripeté l’uomo, sorridendo con dolcezza; quando assaggiò la pietanza, infatti, la propria opinione restò immutata. – Questo cuoco dovrebbe dare lezioni a tuo fratello, - rise.

\- Mica può fare miracoli, - rispose James.

\- Anche questo è vero. Allora, figliolo, come vanno le cose? – 

\- Bene, sono rientrato ieri dalla Bulgaria. –

\- Come mai eri lì? –

\- Per una serie di concerti… forse riusciamo ad andare in Francia la prossima estate, - commentò.

\- Fantastico! Fra un po’ la tua fama supererà anche la mia, - scherzò Harry.

\- Nessuno può superare la tua… quando eri un pargolo eri già più famoso di me ora! –

\- Si fa quel che si può, - disse l’uomo sorridendo; terminò la cena e trattenne uno sbadiglio.

\- So che ieri sei stato da tuo fratello! –

\- Sì, ho cenato da loro e sono rimasto a dormire lì. –

\- Qualche volta potresti anche venire a cena da noi… -

\- Papà, avevi detto solo una Burrobirra, - sbuffò James alzandosi.

\- James, aspetta… so che l’ultima volta le cose sono peggiorate ma io e tua madre… -

\- Tu e mia madre mi volete serio ed eterosessuale. Invece io faccio il pagliaccio cantando e, ancora peggio, a me piace il cazzo, - sancì James, stringendosi nelle spalle, - quindi no, non verrò a casa vostra. –

\- So che sei omosessuale, ma prova a capire anche noi… non eravamo preparati! Lo sai che siamo di larghe vedute e… -

\- …e mi volevate portare al San Mungo! –

\- James, eravamo solo preoccupati che qualcuno potesse averti plasmato o incantato… -

\- Perché io sono stupido e non so pensare con la mia testa, dimenticavo. –

\- Non travisare ogni parola che dico… -

\- Per favore, vai via, - disse James a denti stretti.

\- Tesoro… -

\- Per favore, vai fuori, - ripeté il ragazzo mantenendo un tono di voce basso.

\- Va bene, come vuoi, - sbuffò Harry. L’uomo si alzò e iniziò a frugarsi nelle tasche, per cercare dei galeoni con cui pagare il pub.

\- Non voglio i tuoi soldi, - disse James, - fa’ come se ti avessi offerto la cena. –

\- James, io… mi dispiace… -

\- Lo so. –

Il ragazzo aveva fissato il padre con uno sguardo decisamente poco cordiale che convinse Harry a lasciare il locale. Quando l’uomo andò al piano inferiore, diretto verso l’uscita, James tornò a sedersi e si accasciò, poggiando la testa sul tavolo e cercando di trattenere le lacrime di rabbia.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Quando l’insegna del The Wizard Pandemonium si spense erano da poco scoccate le 03:00 del mattino. James era rimasto da solo per fare tutte le cose che generalmente fanno i proprietari dei negozi: pulizia e contabilità. Aveva appena chiuso la cassa e rifletté sul fatto che sarebbe dovuto andare a depositare gli incassi alla Gringott; inoltre, sebbene sapesse di poter usare un paio di incantesimi per facilitarsi il lavoro, il ragazzo preferì sistemare le bottiglie di alcolici manualmente, canticchiando qualcosa sulla scia della melodia strimpellata la sera precedente.

\- _Will this one be a freakish love, uoh uoh… _Mh, no, forse è meglio _Maybe_ _ this one will be a deviant love, uoh uoh_… No, meglio prima… -

James proseguì, in quella maniera tanto strampalata, nella ricerca delle parole più adatte per quel motivo, quando sentì il campanello squillare. Come uno stupido non aveva chiuso la porta e quindi si voltò, con ancora tra le mani una bottiglia di vodka, - mi dispiace siamo… Scorpius? –

\- Siete chiusi, vero? – chiese Scorpius entrando, - Forse dovevi sigillare la porta. Sarebbe potuto entrare chiunque e colpirti con un incantesimo alle spalle. –

\- Hai ragione, è che me ne sono dimenticato… -

\- Meno male che ero solo io, - sancì il ragazzo più giovane.

\- Che ci fai in giro a quest’ora? –

\- Ho appena concluso un turno infinito, - spiegò Malfoy trattenendo uno sbadiglio e poi gli allungò un pacchetto, - e poi volevo ringraziarti per ieri… -

James guardò alternativamente il ragazzo e la scatola rosa, dando l’impressione di essere molto confuso, - Per me? –

\- Sì, prendilo, - sorrise Scorpius.

\- Grazie, ma io non ho fatto nulla… -

\- Oh, invece sì, - commentò Scorpius sedendosi di fronte al ragazzo, - ieri pomeriggio mi hai ascoltato e so che ieri sera, dopo le sei birre, mi hai subito portato in camera prima che potessi, ehm, complicare la situazione… -

\- Tranquillo, sono solo scaltro. A volte, non sempre… quindi non abituartici, - scherzò James che scartò quel regalino, trovando all’interno dell’involucro un muffin al cioccolato ricoperto da frosting bianco e voluminoso. Sorrise impercettibilmente e recuperò un coltello per dividerlo a metà, - ora lo mangiamo. –

\- No, è tuo! –

\- Appunto: è mio e voglio dividerlo con te, - disse James in tono autoconclusivo.

Scorpius gli sorrise e accettò la porzione di dolce, - Allora… buon muffin! –

\- Buon muffin anche a te! –

\- C’è anche il cioccolato dentro! Non lo sapevo! –

\- È veramente buono! –

\- Ho scelto bene… anche se oggi mi sono nutrito di soli dolci. Presto diventerò un ciccione! –

\- Beh, se ti interessa questa è la prima cosa solida che infilo nello stomaco oggi. Grazie per avermi nutrito, - sorrise James in maniera dolce. - Senti… io in realtà vorrei uscire di qui. Ti va se facciamo un giro? –

\- Sì, ma solo se ti pulisci la punta del naso: è sporca di crema, - lo schernì l’altro, che rise subito dopo.

\- Il mio naso voleva assaporare questo muffin e tu non hai capito nulla! –

Anche James rise, però poi si ripulì con un fazzoletto.

\- Ora sei decente. Possiamo andare, - concesse Scorpius.

Dopo qualche minuto i due erano usciti dal locale e Scorpius si era sincerato che James sigillasse per bene la serratura del locale; infine, riposte le bacchette, i ragazzi si erano incamminati per le strade prematuramente innevate di Hogsmeade.

\- Allora, dove si va? –

\- Ho in mente un posto fighissimo… il Babylon! –

\- Cosa?! No! Sono vestito malissimo, non ci sono mai andato e… -

\- È pieno di ragazzi sexy, - rise James, - una volta lì trasfigurerò i nostri vestiti e li conquisteremo tutti. –

\- Ma io ho lavorato tutto il giorno e sono stanco e… -

\- …e noioso! – l’apostrofò James, sbuffando. – Hai vent’anni, non duecento. –

\- Non sono noioso! –

\- Lo sei, anche io ho lavorato tutto il giorno ma fidati… il Babylon allontana la negatività e poi puoi trovare sempre qualcuno disposto a farti un pomp… -

\- …ok, ok, basta! Vengo. Andiamo. Ma niente roba sconcia con gli sconosciuti. –

\- Ma io volevo… –

\- Cosa? Non voglio restare lì da solo mentre ti fanno quelle cose! Poi sono sconosciuti, le malattie, i germi… -

\- Per stasera farò il bravo, anche se in realtà avrei veramente bisogno di una dose di sano sesso. Sarò costretto a fare da solo e sarà solo colpa tua, - l’ammonì James ridendo. Gli allungò poi il braccio e domandò: - materializzazione congiunta? –

\- Perfetto! - 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Il Babylon non era altro che una discoteca per maghi omosessuali, dove tutti potevano andare per ballare musica da club e conoscere persone nuove, o entrambe le cose. Il locale prevedeva anche una sorta di camera buia, conosciuta come _darkroom_ , nella quale i maghi si scambiavano liquidi corporei o si dedicavano ad attività sessuali promiscue. Scorpius era stranito dal fatto che James fosse un assiduo frequentatore del posto; insomma, data la sua popolarità, non avrebbe dovuto avere grosse difficoltà nel trovare del sesso occasionale, eppure sembrava totalmente a suo agio a ballare su quella musica a volume altissimo sotto gli sguardi languidi di molti dei ragazzi lì presenti.

\- Ma che ci trovi in questa roba? Insomma, non c’entra nulla con quella che suoni tu! –

\- Vero, ma questa qui ti sovrasta i pensieri! – 

\- Beh, io continuo a pensare… -

\- A cosa? –

\- A Drake che dorme a casa mia, al fatto che adesso avrà baciato Albus, l’avrà spogliato e buttato sul letto, e… -

\- Balla! –

\- Cosa?! –

\- Balla, - ripeté James. Gli prese le mani e lo trascinò letteralmente al centro della pista da ballo, mentre un DJ gli ricordava di “ _let_ _it go for the night, that would be the best therapy for me_”. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Note a margine:
> 
> Il terzo capitolo di questa storia è online! Ne sono veramente felice anche perché questa storia mi sta dando un sacco di belle soddisfazioni (soprattutto nel creare insulti variopinti verso i miei personaggi, ahah).
> 
> In primis volevo ringraziare la mia beta/fratella Pally93 per aver revisionato il capitolo, e poi ringraziare tutti voi che mi lasciate sempre un pensiero o che, silenziosamente, vi godete il capitolo!
> 
> Per questo capitolo la canzone è “Sweet Pandemonium” degli HIM.
> 
>  
> 
> “The truth that could set souls free
> 
> Is buried within sweet pandemonium
> 
> Concealed by disbelief
> 
> The riddle stays veiled in sweet pandemonium.”
> 
>  


End file.
